


"Just the two of us"

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Character Death, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Trans!Mickey Mouse, possible alpha/beta/omega dynamics in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A continuation from one of my lemon one-shots which isn't currently posted here.Mickey and Oswald are believed dead and upon their awakening the find themselves alone Wasteland being completely deserted.It's just the two of them now.But how long will that last?





	1. Chapter 1

Two figures lay on a slope next to a pool of thinner the shorter of the two a rabbit laying on top of the taller a mouse both of them wore no clothing.

The rabbit was also tied to the mouse via his knot which had started to deflate the lapin groans opening blue eyes pushing himself up onto his arms he looks down at the other and sighs giving a small tug of his hips a shuddered breath leaving him as instead of the knot pulling out it went back up locking them together again he whimpers feeling himself throb inside the other who woke up with a small moan.

"Oswald..." the soft whisper of his name drew the other in for a kiss.

"Mickey" he murmurs before getting the strong desire to prove that this was real that they actually were alive right now a desire he saw reflected in the mouse's eyes.

He could feel the soft give of Mickey's slick inner walls grab every part of his cock at the same time as they squeezed almost imperceptibly around him as he humped his partner holding tight to him whispering "I love you" a whisper that was returned in kind he wished he had more movement available to him but this was fine too as each bolt of pleasure that shot through him confirmed that he was alive that they were alive.

They continue panting and desperately holding on to one another afraid that if they let go the other would fade away leaving them alone.

Oswald looked down between them and saw his knot bulge pull back against the mouse's pussy, making it look even more exaggerated.

Soon enough the rabbit felt a familiar tingle building in his cock and he knew what was coming. Or at least he thought he knew what was coming. With one final hard buck of his hips, his orgasm crashed over him harder than he'd ever imagined possible. His knot swelled up to the point it felt like it would burst and his balls pulled so tight against him he was afraid they would disappear. The first squirt of cum felt like it was fired out of him with a cannon. All Oswald could do was groan loudly as he pumped rope after rope of sticky, fertile seed into the mouse beneath him, pushing as deep as he could into him.

Mickey cried out claws digging into his shoulders in response.

After what felt like forever his climax finally ebbed away and the buck's senses started to return to him. But his knot was still fully inflated and lodged firmly inside his younger sibling he had just fucked, for the second time no less. That was no surprise, he knew that a real tie could last for half an hour or more though it had never happened before as Ortensia never let him knot her. What he did not know was that he would continue to ejaculate the whole time. It wasn't nearly as intense as what he just experienced, but about ten seconds after he thought everything was finished he felt a gentle wave of pleasure sweep over him and his penis give another small squirt. It happened again after a short pause, and then again, and again. It was just enough to keep him in a constant state of bliss without overwhelming his senses. 

"Ah..." Mickey holds him close panting into the crook of his neck "h-how long is this going to last?" he felt filled to the brim his abdomen bulging out.

"H-Half an hour at the least," he panted out before letting his heavy eyes slip closed falling asleep again.

When he awoke again he was able to pull out the action followed by a rush of cum pouring out of the other who twitched and moaned a little he gently scooped Mickey into his arms and started walking.

Oswald assessed the situation.

They both reeked of sex, were naked, Mickey had semen dripping out of him and could possibly be pregnant due to what had transpired.

While there had been a few positives in his opinion today had just not been a very good day for either of them.

He hoped that things would look up from here...


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald sighs as he continues walking through The Wasteland everything was too quiet and it just felt off...

"Mmm?" Mickey opens his eyes and looks at his older sibling "Ozzy?" he sleepily clings to him as he was carried.

"Hey" he smiles slightly.

"...Do you feel off at all?" he looks around.

Oswald's ears droop a little "yeah" he heaves a tired sigh "at least it's not just me but it's still worrying".

"Hmm" Mickey hums in agreement he then frowned "we need a shower".

"Yep," he agrees popping the 'p' he then sighs in relief "a DEC entrance which should take us to Ostown".

"Great" the mouse smiles and they make their way through the corridor and sneak into Ostown.

"Where is everybody?" Oswald questions.

"I don't know but at least there's no one out to see us" Mickey replies and they head into Mickey's house walking into the bathroom.

Oswald turns on the shower and turns to see Mickey removing a shirt that he didn't even know he had on as it looked and felt like real fur he then blushes to find out that Mickey actually had breasts he quickly looks away "uh...".

"I identify as male but that doesn't mean I'm not comfortable in my body I have no idea if I'm a minority or not on that but I'm me and nothing's changing that" Mickey explains before getting into the shower followed by Oswald who was finding it hard not to stare at Mickey's now feminine looking body.

'Stop it...' he tiredly tells himself and starts washing his body trying to think of things other than his attractive brother.

Once they got out Mickey promptly went and collapsed on his bed before beckoning to the rabbit who shyly joined him holding him close with a blush he gently ran a hand up and down his back the two eventually falling asleep.

The next day saw them leave dressed and ready to go tell everyone they weren't dead but once again there was no one there.

No matter where they went in The Wasteland they couldn't find a single toon.

"Okay... I'm really starting to freak out now" Oswald tugged on his ears.

Both of them could remember the burning sensation of falling into the thinner which had happened after the Pete's made them have sex with the promise that if they did they'd be let go but at the price that the video of them doing so would be shown to everyone.

Obviously, they hadn't kept their word and had still dumped them in the thinner regardless.

Mickey looks down hugging himself "Oswald... what if we are actually dead? for all, we know this could be a version of Wasteland where those who die there go I know that there's a mirror of Toonworld for dead toons..." he didn't add the fact that he'd been there twice.

Both times had been caused by his own hand after their father had passed and the grief had gotten too much for him to handle he didn't know what had brought him back to the land of the living but he was grateful that something had.

"D-Don't say that!" Oswald looks on the verge of tears falling to his knees "w-we can't be dead! besides if we are in the afterlife version of Wasteland then why can I feel a beating heart!" he then realises what he'd said "...I have a heart" a hesitant smile twitched onto his face "m-maybe that's why they're all gone they all got hearts so they left Wasteland".

While sceptical Mickey nods "then let's go find out" he helps the rabbit to his feet "come on".

With that, they left to Dark Beauty Castle.

Oswald's feet thunder through the halls as he races towards the mirror only to stop short and take a step back.

The mirror room held a different mirror... it felt wrong.

The mirror was ancient and took up most of the wall it looked the same but he just knew it was different.

"Oz..." Mickey says quietly walking up next to him feeling it too they look at each other and walked up to the mirror placing their hands on it.

Nothing.

"No..." Oswald chokes out falling to he knees Mickey knelt beside him to pull him into a hug.

The rabbit clung to him and bawled into his unhidden chest which he didn't mind "Ozzy... I'm sorry".

Oswald doesn't move his head from its spot on Mickey's bosom which did cause him to blush a little but he just felt too drained to care if it made him a perverted toon or not.

He didn't want to believe it but...

From how the situation looked... they were dead well and truly dead, stuck alone in this twisted mockery of his home.

That thought made Oswald start to cry out of griefed anguish that tore at his new heart while he clung desperately to the only other person trapped in this hell with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey buried his face in his pillow groaning pitifully feeling his stomach churn and roll.

He knew what was wrong so did Oswald, they had ever since he'd thrown up bubbles a few days prior.

However, while Mickey had been somewhat happy at the news, Oswald hadn't taken it very well.

And so Mickey found himself sleeping alone ever since he then rolled onto his back taking in the room around him.

The average-sized, square bedroom has matching wooden furniture. The floor is wood and the walls are painted. Light is provided by table lamps and a ceiling light. The room is done in colours that remind you of the night sky and overall has a quaint atmosphere. Among the first things, one notices walking in is a window seat.

The mouse's stomach churned yet again but this time not from pregnancy sickness.

He couldn't be here... in this room. In Oswald and Ortensia's room him being here was probably making things worse than they already were so he got up and he left.

He didn't want to stay here any longer.

Mickey couldn't believe what he'd found out here in what was one of the lost lands since he knew this area had been under thinner during his last visit to Wasteland it was a complete recreation of their childhood neighbourhood right down to their parents home walking inside he wasn't surprised to find that its design was obviously from before he'd been born as it were since he knew that Oswald wouldn't have set foot in the place after nineteen twenty-eight.

He caressed his bump not really surprised at it already being there since cottontail rabbits, which Oswald was based on, had a gestation period of 27 days while house mice which he was based off had one of 20 days.

Looking around he found his way into the basement recalling something their parents had told him many years ago now.

In the basement, tucked into the corner, hidden behind stale cardboard boxes and mildew infested knick-knacks, was a door. Layers upon layers of dull-coloured paint cracked and peeled in jagged angles on its surface, and the knob was rusted to the point where only the tiniest silver grains, peaking through the blood-red, remained of its original colour. There was an inch thick space between the wood and cement floor, which allowed air to escape with a low, moaning sound, as though the very room was in pain. Their parents warned him that the door led to a place "where the bad kids go".

Unlike the spooky tales, parents used to threaten their kids with, their warning never came with a promise. It was just a matter of fact. The room was just where the bad kids go.

He walked further into the basement shoes clomping on the concrete steps.

Even though he was ninety years old now at this moment he considered himself a bad kid.

It was his fault for being a gender misaligned freak if only he'd been born a real boy then neither of them would be in this situation.

But then this situation wouldn't have even had a chance to have happened if he hadn't messed with the paintbrush so long ago.

Ever since that day he'd felt pulled towards the door and now it was even stronger.

With a whimper in his throat, he grasped the handle the rusted surface rough against his palm even through the glove.

His heart pounding in his chest and tears stinging his eyes turning the edges red he opened the door...

A few days later Oswald was looking for Mickey guilt tugging at him, gnawing at his conscience.

He felt horrible for going and leaving the mouse like he did but he needed time to wrap his head around it.

Mickey, his little brother was pregnant because of him sure the mouse said he was comfortable with his body but would that still be the case after the changes starting to come in, they probably already were.

He'd heard of gender dysphoria and its effects on people, he didn't want Mickey going through that.

Oswald searched through Wasteland eventually coming to the replica of their childhood home taking a breath he went inside but he couldn't find the mouse there either.

He then froze.

Surely... Mickey wouldn't have...

The rabbit leapt down the stairs and went over to the door that still after all these years sent a feeling of unease and fear through him.

His nose twitched and he frantically tried to pry open the door after he caught very faint hints of Mickey's scent there but try as he might the old door wouldn't budge.

A strangled whimper tore itself from his throat and he collapsed into a slump leaning against that horrid door of nightmares as he cried.

He didn't want to be here all alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep the whole strange version of Wasteland thing going for a while longer but I realised that'd make the story drag on so instead I'm moving some plot points up a bit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the use of a rape kit proceed with caution

When Mickey awoke he was aware of the need to pee... badly he also felt drained opening bleary brown eyes he was confronted with the interior of his little sisters Diane and Sharon's playhouse he briefly wondered why he wasn't in the room where bad kids went but he didn't question it deciding to curl up and go back to sleep bladder be damned.

Opening his eyes once more he was greeted with the sight of a private hospital room a very expensive one at that not that he was surprised he was after all the only one of Walt Disney's children left in this world sure Oswald was alive but he wasn't here.

However, this did prove to him that they weren't dead after all well he hoped anyway for all he knew he was dreaming or something.

People came and go a few police officers asked him questions he replied truthfully leaving out his incestuous encounter instead saying that he couldn't remember who the father of his baby was.

They however shared looks and the questions started again.

Were you beaten?

No!

Have you been drugged?

Of course not!

He didn't understand what this was supposed to accomplish he just wanted to get something to eat and go back to sleep, he was moody tired and pregnant as well as getting annoyed with this whole situation and if he wasn't left to be alone to sleep soon he was going to make them leave!

After a full hour of further questioning, in which Mickey mostly replied no to, the officers left but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last he saw of them as they exchanged some words with someone the CEO if he was seeing things correctly but he was tired which was making his vision blur so he wasn't sure, and the grip that had transferred to his shoulder had tightened. It was slightly painful so he hisses baring teeth and the grip relaxed.

Finally alone in the examination room, he was asked to stand up and he complied. The nurse who had been gripping then asked him to remove his clothes.

Mickey was startled giving a nervous swallow but he nodded wondering where this was going.

They - the doctor and the nurse - asked him to stand in the centre of the room where she laid down some sheets of paper.

Mickey began with his gloves followed by his binder his face burning while he felt tears forming.

Why did he have to do this anyway?!

He was relieved when he didn't have to remove his underwear so he stood there covering his breasts with his arms and trying not to cry even though tears threatened to spill.

The examination began with what seemed like normal procedures. They got the basics out of the way, checking his blood pressure, temperature and even asking him to stick out his tongue, which was curiously swabbed with a q-tip and bagged. With each new task, Mickey complied without complaint. He was just going through the actions like he wasn't really there.

The doctor had retrieved a camera to take pictures of his bruises and wounds, he hadn't even realised these were there.

And now he began to panic.

What if he'd not been in Wasteland and then the weird copy this whole time? what if...

No! he wasn't going to go there this child was his and Oswald's and the act that got him pregnant in the first place was completely consensual end of story.

He was asked to stand up straight, and then to turn around. The first time a flash went off, his eyes stung as they were just a bit too slow to react to the sudden change in light, and he scrunched his eyes up, only opening them when the light stopped flashing behind his eyelids.

When the observations of what the doctor could see had finished, the nurse spoke to him again, asking him to remove his remaining clothes. Mickey hesitated for a moment, but after a deep breath kicked off his socks and shoes, and lowered his underwear. He was asked to step out of the pair of underwear, and once again he watched as the nurse bagged the items separately, taking care to make sure they weren't contaminated.

The doctor had actually taken a step back in the procedure, and the nurse seemed to be more in charge of the next step in the process. Mickey felt uneasy and self-consciously covered his privates with his hands. Unperturbed, she began scraping his naked body with a tongue depressor, and he reluctantly removed his hands at her request as she even took samples from his genitals.

The nurse had gestured for him to lay down over at a bed in the corner, and Mickey obediently went over, hoisting himself up onto it and sitting down. They asked him to lie down. To his horror, the nurse had begun swabbing again, this time concentrated solely on his genital region. He was asked to roll onto his front, and he made an audible whimper as swabs were taken from his vaginal canal.

It was quick but Mickey felt like he had been defiled. He had never had a medical examination like this before and he felt uncomfortable.

With his ears flattening against his head he hugged himself as he sat up.

He wanted to go home now...

Actually, if he was honest he wanted to find Oswald and hug him before letting himself cry something he would not allow himself to do here not with these people around.


End file.
